Hot and Cold: The West House
by BlueBird722
Summary: Being in a hot tub with a father of two does not equal long privacy. Wally/Raven, with Irey and Jai


**Category: **AU!DC Comics

**Characters:** Wally West/Flash III, Raven/Rachel Roth, Iris "Irey" West/Impulse, Jai West

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Being in a hot tub with a father of two does not equal long privacy

Something I did for one of my underappreciated NTT pairings.

* * *

At first the night was enjoyable, then it was ruined...then it was enjoyable all over again.

The jacuzzi was something that Rachel knew she would struggle to adjust to. Not only was she unfamiliar with sitting in hot water, but bubbling water around her was...uncomfortable.

Beside her, Wally poured two glasses of strawberry wine and set down the jug. "I like this," she said looking down at the bubbles erupting around her body. "How...how long have you had one of these things?"

"Two years," he said handing her a glass and toasting her. She took a cautious sip and swallowed. The wine was sharp like Sprite. "Tomorrow marks the third anniversary that I've owned this."

"Wow," she said. "How often...I mean, when...have you ever, you know..."

For some reason, she knew what she wanted to say, but she could not find the proper words.

Wally took her wine glass to set beside his and wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders. "Rae, are you nervous?"

"Kind of," she admitted. All he was in was short swim trunks, and all she could find was a strapless two piece with a gold dollar sign over the sternum. "I mean, we haven't had a legit conversation in years, you've been married longer than that, your wife passed away six months ago and I'm not comfortable with acting as a mother figure toward the twins"-

Wally gently shushed her with a wet, warm finger, which she gently sucked into her mouth. "I know what I'm doing, babe. I will miss Linda with all of my heart, don't get me wrong, but I know that as much as she and I loved each other, she would want me to move on and find happiness for me and the twins."

Rachel stroked her tongue up and down his finger, making him vibrate. "Well, I am not that close to your children, and I know you have said things about me to them"-

"Do you know what I have said about them?" he interrupted, smirking when she shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

He cupped her face in both hands and gently kissed her. Rachel leaned forward, softly kissed him back, and slid her arms up his bare chest to encircle around his broad shoulders.

Wally stroked her bare upper back with four fingers and used his other hand to crawl up her neck and tug on the elastic holding her thick black hair into a messy twist behind her head. It snapped between his fingers, making her arms tense on his upper body, and led him to move closer to her, inching his bulge directly at the pit of her lower abdomen. "When we've first met, I have thought you were beautiful," he whispered, "even when I knew you were the result of an evil act. I should have told you this earlier, but...I have always loved and cared for you."

Rachel's heart seemed to weep in her chest. Slowly, the two kissed again and embraced the other tighter. He guided her to his lap and teased the tie behind her back.

"Daddy, are you out here?"

Irey's voice bouncing outside made Rachel gasp and pull away from the lips she had desired to kiss for so long. Wally turned her head at the door and looked back.

"What do we do?" whispered the halfling.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed, and his hand shoved her head under the surface. He casually rubbed the back of his neck and turned his ear towards the ajar door.

"Daddy," Irey piped up. "I'm thirsty, can you"-

"So grab something from the refrigerator," Wally cut in. "You're physically ten, you should know how to do things"-

"Jai drank all the milk at dinner," Irey reminded him.

"We already paid the water bill, Irey, so grab a glass of water."

"Fine," moaned Irey closing the door.

Wally waited and then pulled Rachel's head back to the surface, the woman spitting and wiping her face, smearing eyeliner under her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked smoothing back the long black hair.

Rachel nodded through her panting and looked over his shoulder. "Both the twins are up, there's not enough time"-

"I'm one of the fastest men alive," the speedster reminded her. "You need not panic."

Rachel uneasily smiled until he leaned forward for another kiss. As she embraced his waist, he teased up her spine and pulled at the back of her top like he wanted to render her partially naked. Rachel, feeling her demonic hormones storm in her body, slid her fingers down past his waistband and felt him vibrate against her sensitive hipbone.

"Dad!" called out Jai's voice.

Rachel gasped and held her breath before Wally lowered her head under the surface just as Jai stuck his head out. "I'm hungry, can you make me a sandwich?"

"No, Jai," sighed Wally rubbing his face and massaging Rachel's head, "it's past your bedtime, you have a karate tournament tomorrow!"

Jai groaned and slammed the door shut.

Rachel helped herself up and panted against Wally's bare chest, her bare shoulders shuddering and lips chattering.

"Daddy!"

Rachel lowered her head so that her nostrils were above the bubbles while Irey stuck half her body outside. "It's hot inside, can you turn on the AC?"

"No, Irey," sighed Wally.

"It's hot inside," whined the new Impulse.

"So wear something more appropriate for the warmer temperature," her father snapped.

"I'm wearing a tank top and shorts."

"So look for the fan."

"It's in your closet."

"So take it out of my closet and plug it in!"

Irey sighed loudly and slammed the door just as hard as her brother.

Wally sighed and shook his head. "Rae, you're lucky you can't have biological children, I love them, but they're like teaching lions to dance tango."

Rachel huffed at the imagery and frowned. "Then why did you have them?"

"The twins were an unplanned conception," he said. "Now where were we?"

He licked the base of her neck and collarbone while she nipped at his earlobe and sank her fingertips into his shoulder blades as he stroked up her naked sides and slid down at a slower, ticklish pace.

"Dad!"

Rachel slammed her head against Wally's chest and he pushed down his lover's thick hair. "Dad, Irey won't stop sticking her tongue out at me!"

"You're probably doing something that you know annoys her, Jai!"

"I am not!" roared the boy.

"He told me"-

"If you two don't stop whining," Wally yelled, silencing the younger Wests, "neither of you will visit the Watchtower at my next meeting!"

Rachel heard small footsteps and the door slam shut. She watched Wally rub his face and shake his head.

Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. "Wallace, close your eyes and lean back."

"Why?" he moaned.

"Just do it," she pressed gently.

When he obeyed, she slid underwater and slowly removed his swimming trunks, grabbing his manhood with one hand and squeezing. His body tensed, she could see, but she squeezed harder and began stroking him, tugging on him, sliding her thumb against the tip. His moans were dull to her ears but a small raven crowed loudly in her chest.

Before he released himself, he pulled her up to the surface and onto his lap, fingering the thin ties on her hips. "What a waste of pleasure in hot water," he said.

That night, until four in the morning, the water alternated between hot and cold, three pieces of swimwear flopped abandoned on the outdoor plants.

* * *

Secret: I read somewhere that Raven was supposed to be part of the Outlaws, and I wish DC did that. She would be great either with the Outlaws or in her own comic series.


End file.
